Tree of Souls
The''' Tree of Souls''' (Na'vi name: Vitraya Ramunonghttp://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 75) is a giant willow-like tree that is said to be the closest connection to Eywa on all of Pandora. As pointed out by Miles Quaritch, the tree is a point of extreme spiritual significance to the Na'vi, more so than any other point on Pandora. Location The Tree of Souls is located on the ground of Pandora, amidst the floating Hallelujah Mountains on top of a large unobtainium deposit near from Hometree. After the destruction of Hometree, the Omaticaya were forced to make an exodus there on foot to protect their cultural identity. The tree sits in a basin roughly 60 meters in diameter, shielded by an unusual formation of rock arches that give the impression of a shell encasing it, increasing its sense of security and protection. The tree is difficult to find due to its location right at the heart of Pandora's natural Flux Vortex. The Tree of Souls, besides being a connection to Eywa, also works as a way for her to directly interact with the world through the seeds of the tree. The tree has the capability to connect directly to the nervous system of all living things, and is not limited to the queue that Pandoran wildlife possesses. When Grace Augustine was injured, Jake Sully brought her to the Na'vi and they attempted to save her by using the Tree of Souls to connect to Grace's nervous system and permanently transfer her mind to her Avatar body. Grace was too weak to make the transfer; instead she became one with Eywa. At the end of the film, Jake successfully transfers his mind into his Avatar, making it his true body forever. The destruction of the Tree of Souls would prove devestating to the Na'vi as a whole, creating a cultural and religious void that would decimate the race entirely. Miles Quaritch gathered this information from Sully's video logs, and based it around an attack strategy he formulated against the Na'vi. Battle for Hometree Approximately a week after Jake Sully, Grace Augustine and Norm Spellman escaped from the RDA prison facility, Miles Quaritch initiated a full-scale assault on the Na'vi race, the main objective being to annihilate the Tree of Souls in order to clear the Na'vi away from the corporation's unobtanium mining efforts. Quaritch knew that the Na'vi wouldn't come within a large radius of the devastated Tree of Souls should it be destroyed. Quaritch's plan eventually failed due to a combination of tactical genius from Sully, personal sacrifice by various members of the Na'vi tribe, lack of co-ordination due to the Flux Vortex, and inferior numbers. The tree was not damaged during the battle, although the explosives meant for it reached within a klick of its resting place. Behind the Scenes General * In the script, the Tree of Souls is called Well of Souls, although this may refer to the basin in which the tree dwells. Avatar: The Game In the video game, control over the Tree of Souls is why the Na'vi and the RDA are fighting. Controlling it can allow one to control a large portion, if not the whole planet. Unlike in the movie, the RDA does not seek to simply blow up the Tree with high-grade explosives, but rather to use it as a conduit from which an operative can plant an aggressive psionic emulator machine nearby, and configure the machine to tap into the Tree of Souls's energies deep in the planet's core. This allows the RDA to tap into, and take control of, Eywa itself, effectively taking control of Pandora - a much more effective long-term strategy. References de:Baum der Seelen nl:Tree of Souls Category:Avatar Category:Flora Category:Locations Category:Mythology